


Feeling

by SkywritesDaydreams



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drunken behavior, Gen, Mention of Death, Mollymauk Tealeaf & Yasha Friendship, Other, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywritesDaydreams/pseuds/SkywritesDaydreams
Summary: After a Hard Fight, Molly reminds Caleb of an important face of life.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf & Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 39





	Feeling

Another rough fight. Another flashback. Every time they got worse and more vivid. Not even Nott’s begging could help him this time. Only a quick smack to the back of his head and being roughly pulled to his feet worked. Caleb looked back at the figure and saw a familiar lavender form. Bright colored robes with enchanted simatars on his belt sheathed. Only thing Caleb could focus on was the bright red on his clothes. Red like fire.

Now back in the tavern, completely drunk after Molly put drink after drink in his hands, Caleb could finally focus on something other than the red. He could almost feel again. He was sitting there staring down at the half filled tankard alone when he felt the table shift. He looked up to a smiling face. 

“Finally back with us?”

“Ja….. Thank you. I…. I didn’t know what came over me.”

“Yeah well repressed drama will do that.” Caleb laughed gently as the tiefling took a drink. Molly smiled over and soon turned to face him.

“Let me see your hand.”

“Huh?” Caleb looked down and instantly felt his heart freeze. His glove was gone. In its place was a red angry burn wound.

“What… When?” 

“You didn’t hold back. Something set you off before you casted and… boom. Scared the living hell out of Nott and the others by the way.” Molly reached into his robes then and pulled out a few things. Caleb pulled off what little remained of his glove and hissed. It hurt.

“Can you feel it now?” 

“Ja…” Molly nodded then and gently took his hand. Caleb didn’t even argue. He trusted this man with his life many times now and this was no different.

“Good… You’ve been through hell Caleb… But don’t let it make you numb. It keeps out the pain yes but it also keeps out the good.”

“The good?”

“Yep. Love. Caring. Joy. Things like that can heal the scars that bastard left on you… a little tlc can even heal this.” Caleb couldn’t help but smile then.

“I’m getting advice from a man covered in scars….”

“Damn Straight.” Molly laughed then making Caleb chuckle as well. The aloe he had put on the burn had already begun to pull out the stinging pain of the burn.

“I understand….. Thank you.” Molly shrugged then.

“Nothing you wouldn’t do for me if we switched places.” He got out a bandage then and started wrapping his hand. Caleb didn’t even argue. He just watched carefully and smiled. This man could be a demon in a fight and yet catch him outside of one and you’d never know. He was kind to his very core despite what he had been through. He felt him tie it off then before gently curling Caleb's hand into a fist.

“Next time… try to use that diamond of yours more ok? Don’t go using the fire spells till you know you can handle it ok?” Caleb nodded then and smiled.

“Seems some of what we’ve been fighting don’t like ice anyway more so than flames.”

“Would you?” They both laughed then and Molly leaned back.

“So come on…. You’ve got a girl and a cat to calm down. Let’s get some sleep and pray we don’t wake up with a hangover.” Caleb smiled then.

“I don’t know…. I’m sure Fjord has an interesting way of waking up hungover tieflings. Seeing how he’s been coughing up seawater…. He could always give you a salt bath.” Molly laughed then loud and clear and pointed a finger at Caleb.

“Talk him into doing that and I’ll sic Jester on your ass! See how you like that kind of wakeup.” Caleb stopped then before feeling himself laughing quietly before he ended up doubling over cackling. Molly couldn’t stop himself from joining in and soon the empty tavern was filled with laughter. They didn’t hear the door open until a pale hand got Molly’s shoulder.

“Come on you drunk…. It’s time for bed.” 

“Oh come on Yasha. “ molly wiped away a few tears smiling.

“Join us for a round.” 

“Not tonight.” Yasha glanced at Caleb and He could swear… He saw the barbarian smile just a bit.

“You and him need to get some rest. Long day ahead again tomorrow.” Caleb nodded slowly trying to calm down and slowly got up. Molly was steady and made sure to keep a hand on Caleb as they headed up. Yasha stayed close as well and made sure they got to their rooms. Caleb stopped in his door then and smiled gently. He’d never fully admit… But he did like these idiots.


End file.
